Cotton Candy Wedding
by Peach Creek
Summary: Nazarie one-shot. Nazz and Marie were looking forward to their perfect wedding, but things never quite work out the way they're planned in the cul-de-sac. Rated K.


Everything was perfect. The ceremony was going to take place in Nazz's backyard. Lee thought it was tacky, but Marie understood. The blonde wanted it to be small, personal. She wanted it to mean something special to them. Marie agreed, and for the sake of her sister's wedding Lee kept her mouth shut about it. White chairs sat in rows facing the flower arch where the pastor stood, hands folded neatly in front of him. Pink and blue streamers lined the aisle, balloons floated in place around the yard, and the cake was decorated with little pink and blue hearts.

Lee and May stood to the side, dressed in matching electric blue dresses, short little things that hugged their bodies. Eddy couldn't keep his eyes off his girlfriend, despite having Sarah hit him in the back of the head several times. While Ed certainly thought that May looked lovely, he was very distracted chasing after their three-year-old son, Mikey, and keeping him out of trouble. Marie had eventually been talked into a dress through the combined efforts of Nazz and Jimmy; her only condition had been pockets. She wanted a dress with pockets, and so there she stood in a short, white dress, hands shoved deep into those pockets, and scuffing her hot pink converse along the ground nervously.

Edd touched a hand lightly to her shoulder. "Relax," he said. He smiled at her, and it did a lot to calm her nerves.

"_Best_ best man," she whispered back, lifting a hand to cover his and squeeze gently.

He looked as if he had something else to say, but suddenly he stopped. His smile widened, and he nodded toward the front. Marie turned her gaze and gasped. There she stood, her little blonde baby, looking positively radiant in her full-length dress. Nazz's cheeks were flushed, eyes shining, and if she smiled any wider her face might crack in two. Marie brought a hand up to the back of her mouth, pressing to hold back her smile. Nazz held tightly to Kevin's arm and let out a breath.

"You ready?" he murmured.

"As I'll ever be," she replied.

The walk down the aisle seemed to take ages. Halfway there, Nazz nearly broke into a run, anything to get there faster, but she kept her composure all the way to the front. Lee caught her dress from behind and arranged it carefully, little blue flats peeking out from beneath the hem. Kevin kissed Nazz on the cheek and went to stand beside Edd, giving the slender man's backside a quick squeeze. Edd stepped on the redhead's foot in return, shooting him a look.

The ceremony passed by quickly. When it was time for the rings, they looked to the side where Rolf stood with Wilfred, a white pillow strapped to the obedient pig's head. The rings perched on top, ready to be retrieved, but they realized too late that little Mikey had taken a liking to the pig. He crawled up behind the animal, and as Ed lunged for him, he pulled on Wilfred's tail. The animal squealed and took off, dragging Rolf around the yard. The rings went flying. Edd immediately rushed over to pick them up out of the grass, slipping them into his pocket for safe keeping. Eddy and Kevin had both abandoned their suit jackets and had Wilfred cornered near the cake table.

"Please be careful!" Nazz fretted. Marie took her hands and squeezed. "M-Maybe we should just finish the ceremony here," the blonde continued.

The pastor shrugged and shut his book. With a smile, he announced them wife and wife. "The brides may kiss each other."

The kiss was sweet-and brief. Two seconds into it, there was a squeal, a shout, and a large crash. The two women jumped apart and looked to the table, wincing. Wilfred had decided to drag Rolf under the table, knocking it over. The cake lay ruined in the grass next to three groaning men. Nazz rushed over with Edd close behind. He immediately set about making sure Eddy, Rolf, and his boyfriend were alright, but Nazz fell to her knees next to her ruined cake. It figured that their wedding would turn out this way. She didn't know what she'd expected. Everyone watched in silence as she dragged a finger through the unsoiled cake at the top of the pile.

"Marie!" she called.

Instantly, the blue-haired woman was at her side. "I'm sorry, baby…"

Suddenly, Marie had a handful of icing smeared across her face. The collective gasp from their friends and family was broken by a low whistle from Kevin. There was a pause, and then Marie returned the favor. Nazz dissolved into giggles and with a wicked grin Marie reached across to pull her new wife into a searing kiss, pressing her back into the grass.

"Get a room!" Eddy called.

Marie lifted a middle finger in return, and everyone laughed. Nazz was the first to break away, biting down on her lower lip to hide her grin.

"Best wife," she said softly.

"Best wife," Marie agreed, rubbing their noses together. She hopped up and helped the blonde to her feet. "Come on, let's let these losers clean all this up. It's honeymoon time!"


End file.
